Celos (Sasunaru)
by vicky27014
Summary: Para Sasuke Uchiha es un día como cualquier otro, pero un día llega una chica a darle un giro a su vida es cuando el tendrá que comenzar a actuar rápido para que no lo separen de Naruto comenzara a despertar sensaciones que pensó que no las tenia y hacer cosas que nunca pensó en hacerlas.
1. Capitulo 1

Sasuke pov:  
Hoy era un día como otros... ir al colegio ... ser acechado por las chicas de mi clase... pelear con Naruto, de verdad yo estaba contento con eso... me hubiera gustado que eso nunca hubiera cambiado...que tonto fui al pensar que podía ser así.

Narración normal:

Mientras Sasuke iba para su colegio se encontró con su rubio amigo esperándolo, aunque por fuera se mostrara serio por dentro de verdad le alegraba que Naruto lo esperara, lo alcanzo y juntos se fueron.

-Oye Sasuke sabes lo que escuche - dijo Naruto - un nuevo se va a unir a nuestra clase.

-Ojalá que no sea una de esas locas por que ya tengo de sobra - dijo con fastidio.

-No hables así- dijo con un puchero- por eso es que no tienes novia.

\- Eso es por otro motivo- susurro

-¿ah?

-Nada ya vamos rápido que se va a hacer tarde.

Sasuke pov:

Naruto si supieras cual es el motivo por el que yo no tengo novia seguramente dejarías de ser mi amigo ... así que es mejor que no lo sepas.

Cuando llegamos al salón entro el profesor Kakashi y mando a todos a sentarse entonces llamo a alguien que estaba a la puerta.

-Ven entra y preséntate-dijo

Entro una chica de pelo rosado largo era algo bonita pero no se... parecía algo tímida, cuando levanto la vista me vio... se sonrojo y desvío la mirada ...no puede ser otra mas. Cuando me voltee para contárselo a Naruto vi que estaba mirando a la chica con sus mejillas sonrojadas...

...esto me dio un mal presentimiento.

\- Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno mucho gusto - se presento.

\- Bien Sakura ve a sentarte en un lugar vacío

Cuando ella fue a sentarse me di cuenta que Naruto le estaba siguiendo con la mirada. De verdad me estaba comenzando a molestar.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad hasta la hora del receso.

\- Oye Sasuke - me dijo Naruto - ¿que te parece la nueva?

\- Nada del otro mundo

\- ¿Tu crees? A mi me parece muy linda

Escuchar decir eso de el hizo que me pusiera de mal humor...

\- Y ¿Por que no se lo vas a decir? - le dije burlándome sabiendo que no lo iba a hacer porque a pesar de ser tan escandaloso en el tema de chicas era nulo.

\- Tienes razón

-¿ Que?

Me sorprendió su respuesta cuando a Naruto le gustaba una chica no tenia valor para acercarcele sin hacer el ridículo, pero si me dice que va hablar a esa chica tan seguro... quiere decir que de verdad le impresiono bastante. Maldición...De la nada comencé a odiar a esa chica que apenas había conocido hace unas horas.

Verlo de esa manera tan feliz con esa chica esta haciendo que me empiece a doler la cabeza.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke pov:

Cuando terminaron las clases como siempre Naruto y yo nos fuimos juntos y mientras caminábamos el se veía triste así que le pregunte:

-¿Que te pasa?

-Creo que mejor no le hubiera dicho nada a Sakura

-¿Se lo dijiste?

-hmmm

-¿Que te dijo?

-Me dijo que ya le gustaba otro chico

Cuando dijo eso no pude evitar sonreír

-No te rias... -me dijo- pero no importa no me voy a rendir...

Escuchar lo que dijo me hizo quitar mi sonrisa, me molestaba escucharlo hablar de esa manera cuando el se enteraba que la chica que le gustaba andaba con otro no le tomaba tanta importancia, esta chica me va causar muchos problemas.

Cuando llegué a mi casa nos despedimos. Estuve pensando toda la noche sobre Sakura y Naruto, solo pensarlo me pone de mal humor.

Yo sabia lo que sentía por el lo sentí desde hace mucho tiempo pero tenia la tonta idea de que nadie se fijaría en el de que solo yo estaría a su lado, se que es egoísta pensar de esa manera, pero verlo con otra persona de verdad me molestaba.

Narración normal:

Cuando Sasuke salió de su casa se extraño de no encontrar a Naruto esperándolo, el pensó que se había quedado dormido así que fue a su casa para preguntar por el pero le dijeron que el se había ido muy temprano, el se extraño de eso y se fue al colegio.

Cuando llego se encontró que Naruto efectivamente estaba en el salón, y estaba hablando con Sakura.

Cuando Sasuke lo vio apretando los puños se acerco a ellos y tomo la muñeca de Naruto y lo jalo al otro lado del salón.

-¿Porque no me esperaste donde siempre?-le dijo aguantándose las ganas de gritarle

Naruto lo vio extrañado de esa actitud que tenia y le respondió un poco nervioso.

-Lo siento Sasuke es que me fui tan apresurado que me olvide completamente de todo.

-Y ¿Por que tan temprano? Eso es muy extraño en ti

-Ah eso es porque me entere que Sakura se levanta muy temprano y yo quise esperarle para poder hablar con ella antes que los demás lleguen

-Y ¿Para que querías hablar con ella?-le dijo apretando los dientes

-Para decirle que me gusta

Sasuke pov:

De verdad este Naruto es un tonto no le dijo claramente esa que le gustaba otro chico como se atrevió a decirle eso

-No te dijo claramente que ya le gustaba alguien  
-Solo le dije para que supiera mis sentimientos por ella

Este de verdad a veces me desespera

-¿Que te dijo ella?

-Me dijo que agradecía lo que sentía por ella pero como ya me había dicho antes ya le gustaba otro chico. Así que ahora mi meta va a hacer averiguar quien es ese chico y retarlo para ver quien de los dos se la merece.

Solo escucharlo hablar sobre ella con tanta ilusión me hace cada vez odiar mas a esa chica.

Cuando llego la hora de receso no pude ir a comer con Naruto porque lo llamaron para la dirección, no se que habrá hecho ahora.

Cuando termine de comer y estaba regresando al salón una voz me llamo.

-Sasuke

Cuando me voltee para ver quien era me sorprendí que fuera esa chica que tanto odio.

-¿Que quieres?- le dijo con bastante desprecio en la voz cosa que parece que ella no lo noto

Note que estaba algo sonrojada y eso me hizo recordar a otras chicas y antes de que hablara yo ya me imaginaba lo que me iba a decir.

-Sasuke ... Esto... Quiero decirte que tu... Me gustas mucho - lo dijo casi gritando y cerrando los ojos- por favor sal conmigo.

Cuando termino de decirlo me fije que Naruto estaba detrás de ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

Mi mente pensó muy deprisa lo que tenia que hacer, por un lado podía simplemente rechazarla como muchas otras que hicieron lo mismo pero eso quizás le daba una oportunidad para que este con Naruto y por el otro podía aceptarla y así no tendría oportunidad Naruto pero seguramente el me odiaría, que debería hacer.  
-...claro Sakura- le dije con una sonrisa coqueta.

Ella se puso muy contenta y vi que Naruto me miraba con odio.

De verdad me dolió que me mirara de esa forma pero ya no podía hacer nada mas, las cartas ya estaban echadas, prefería que Naruto me odie a que este con alguien mas.

Yo se que estoy mal... con tal de tener a Naruto conmigo no me importa que me odie, voy a alejar a todas de el, no quiero que nadie se acerque a el, yo se que me estoy condenando pero ahora solo estoy pensando en la manera de alejarla de el. Y eso es lo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo, todas las chicas que Naruto se ha enamorado terminaban confesándome su amor, pero yo las rechazaba y Naruto les perdía interés, pero yo se que con esta chica era diferente, yo sabia que con esto le esta a rompiendo el corazón a Naruto, pero solo pensar a ella con el, no, no podía aceptarlo.


End file.
